


But He Didn't

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And angst, Angst, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT THE SPOILERS OKAY, Gen, I am so sorry, I repeat, I swear, I'll try to make up for this, Infinity War spoilers, Just angst, No happy ending here, OMG THERE IS ANGST, Oh My God, Spoilers, i am sorry..., pls don't hate me, there are spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: You're waiting for Bucky to come back from fighting Thanos, but...**SPOILERS**I REPEAT, THERE ARE SPOILERS HERE! DO NOT WANT? THEN DO NOT READ, OKAY!





	But He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, lemme tell you again...there. are. spoilers. in this tiny, heart-wrenching little pile of garbage. Which has been spewed from the depths of my garbage heart. Again, I will also apologize, because I thought of this and made myself sad, thus, I wanted to make other people sad.
> 
> P.S. I love y'all, okay? Y'all are my precious babes, ilysm
> 
> P.P.S. The little poem/comic that gave me inspiration for this is right here: https://www.chinasmack.com/but-you-didnt-poem-translated-illustrated-by-chinese-netizen
> 
> If you want even more feels, go read the original. I don't own the original, yada yada ya, I don't take credit it for the original idea and all that good stuff, okay? Okay. Without further ado! Go. Enjoy the angst. (not...)

You stared down at the photograph in your hand. Beautiful blue eyes. A warm smile. Laugh lines showing around his eyes. Steve had told you that Bucky had started smiling again because of you. Really smiling. Not the uncomfortable ones that were forced to keep people from worrying about him. Bucky had stood with his friends and their allies in another attempt to save the world. Again.

  
You still remembered the time that you had borrowed the new car that he'd finally gotten. You had accidentally scratched the paint on the door of it, and you had been certain that he would kill you. Perhaps not literally, but you had anticipated a massive blow up. But he didn't.

  
He'd taken you out one night. Several drinks later, you'd gotten too drunk to walk on your own. Bucky had carried you home, and you'd ended up vomiting all over his new shirt. You had thought that he would hate you. But he didn't.

  
Once, upon your insistence, he had taken you to walk in Central Park, despite the forecasts for heavy rain. Both of you had gotten soaked, and you had waited for him to say, "I told you so." But he didn't.

  
On a warm summer evening, he had taken you out to go dancing but had ended up caught in conversation at the bar, talking to the rather attractive girl behind the counter. Feeling a little miffed, you had started flirting with a few different guys to make him jealous. The problem was, he actually did get jealous. You'd apologized and even thought that he would leave you...but he didn't.

  
The company you worked for had thrown a Christmas party for all employees one year. You had invited Bucky to go with you but had somewhat forgotten to inform him that it was a formal wear event. He'd shown up in jeans and a long-sleeved tee. You thought that he would have just left and gone back home without you. But he didn't.

  
There had been plenty of things that he didn't do, but he had patiently shrugged off every mistake that you'd accidentally made. He'd loved you, kissed the tears you had shed when you apologized for your goof-ups, and he never once made you feel guilty about it. He protected you, even if it was just pulling you close to his side when passing through crowds, or offering his jacket to you when it was cold.

  
There were so many things that you wanted to make up to him when he came back home from fighting in Wakanda...

  
...but he didn't.


End file.
